High On You, and Something Else Too
by GabriellaStark
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and his equally misbehaved twin sister Vivian Holmes, are young, rich, drug addicts. Trying to navigate through their young adult hood is hard enough without a sudden new element, sending their whole world off balance. This new element is named "John Watson" Will be told in alternating view points, between Sherlock and Vivian.
1. Chapter 1

How We Met Him

*Hi everyone! So I'm a returning user. I wrote a rather long Harry Potter fanfiction a while ago, but I sort of dropped out of the game to pursue my "Adult responsibilities". Turns out being an adult kind of sucks, and I really loved writing, so here I am back again! I hope I still have it, and I hope I can bring it to you guys! Thanks for your time! Oh and um... this is rated M for a reason... *ahem*sex*ahem* It is between two consenting persons 18 and over. Drug use and potential abuse will be discussed. I think that's everything! Enjoy!*

A loud pounding roused Vivian from her peaceful sleep. "Vivian! Breakfast is ready. Get your brother up too!" Her mothers voice called out. It was usually warm and comforting, but this morning every sound or light made her head pound. She groaned and rolled over to find a warm body next to her. She nuzzled into the strong shoulder of her boyfriend, Elliot. He chuckled and petted her hair softly. "You need to get up." He whispered. She squinted up at him and grumbled, "This is all your fault you know. If you hadn't convinced me that a Tuesday night was the best time to go clubbing, I wouldn't be lying here completely hung over... and maybe even a little stoned, having to get up." He laughed quietly and rolled off the bed. He searched her room for his clothing as she picked up her own. He crawled out of her window with just his pants and sneakers on. Just as he dropped out of sight, Sherlock pulled himself up through her window. "You're late." She commented, slipping into comfortable clothes. She tossed him the spare change of clothes he kept in her room. She went to work trying to ease her headache and hide the dark circles under her eyes. "You look like shit." Sherlock said, popping his shaggy head from the shirt. She scanned over him and knew he had been with a... friend last night. "You don't look so great yourself." She said, nodding to the scruffy hair, bloodshot eyes, and pinpricked arms. He followed her out of her room and onto the stairs. They got about halfway down when the smell of breakfast hit them. Vivian's already queasy stomach flipped. Sherlock came up behind her and whispered, "You'll have to eat something. Mycroft's been watching."

They sat at the table and Vivian forced down half her plate before giving up. She thought she was going to hurl, when a car pulled into the driveway. Their mother looked up from her conversation with Mycroft, and said "Ah, that'll be your father with John. Now," She said, looking pointedly at the twins, "You two will behave yourselves, and you will be nice to this boy. He just lost his father, a good friend of your fathers, and he needs a better place to stay for the summer. He's offered to do some work around the house to pay for room and board. You will not mention any of this to him. Do you understand me?" She asked. The two exchanged a quick glance then nodded, grinning. She looked at them suspiciously for a moment, but their father came in the doorway, shouting for her. They walked into the entryway and saw a teenage boy, maybe their age, around 18, with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Vivian looked him up and down and shrugged. She turned to see an enraptured Sherlock. She grinned at him, but quickly stopped when their father spoke. "John, this is my wife, Elanore, my eldest, Mycroft, and my two youngest, Sherlock and Vivian." He said, pointing to them. Mycroft went in for a handshake and their mother squeezed him tight. She guessed that John's family wasn't taking his fathers death too well.

When John was led away, Sherlock looked at her, "Well?" He asked. "Sad. Family isn't taking dad's death too well, so he came here. He seems... good." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up." He said, shoving her lightly. "I didn't say anything brother mine." She said, then ran up the stairs. She shut the door and leaned back against it. She sighed at the return of her headache. At least her stomach had settled, for now. She flopped down on her bed and let the warm sunlight warm her back. Before she knew it she was sound asleep. When she woke up, it was dark out, but a light was on in her room. "Sorry darlin', but I couldn't see a damn thing." A familiar southern twang said from the bench by her window. She turned her head to look at Elliot. She smiled sleepily, "Breaking in, are we?" She asked, voice still thick from her nap. "Maybe." He said, walking over to her. He sat down and traced small circles on her lower back. She hummed softly and closed her eyes. He leaned in and she felt hot breath on her neck. A shiver went down her spine as his lips pressed against the soft skin between her shoulder blades. He brushed her hair out of the way to get at her neck and began to kiss her there too. "Mmm, I see you came over with an intention." She chuckled. "Maybe I did. Or maybe, you just looked too good to resist." He said into her neck. She turned over to look at him.

She pulled him in and pressed her lips against his. He straddled her hips and pulled his knees in close at her waist. She wiggled a bit but she was successfully pinned down. She smiled, usually she was the one in control, but not tonight. He slowly, painstakingly, traced his way down her face, jaw, neck, chest, and stomach. By the time he ended up at her stomach she was writhing on the bed. "I get the feeling you want something from me." He said, pulling up. She stared him in the eyes angrily. She didn't like not being able to get what she wanted. He smiled even wider and kissed her again. "Now now, that's not a very cute face." He said, before leaning back in to kiss her again. "I wasn't trying to be cute." she muttered before taking his lower lip between her teeth. She gave it slight pressure, reminding him who was in charge here, before letting him go. He smirked back at her, then dropped once again to her hips. He nipped lightly at the skin there, causing her to jerk slightly. He removed her jeans, barely breaking contact, then took her panties off with his teeth. He teased the sensitive skin along her thighs before tracing her with his lounge.

She gasped and tossed her head back against the bed. She gripped his hair with her fingers as she groaned softly. She had to keep herself in check, living with two brothers didn't make for a very private, private life. He stopped much too soon for her liking. As he moved back up, he wiped away some of her juices from his mouth. He kissed her gently this time, letting her taste herself on him. She stared at him while he reached knowingly into the top drawer of the nightstand. They were the only ones they had ever been with, and she had been on the pill since their first time, but a pregnancy was something they both agreed they didn't want. The sudden pressure at her entrance pulled her from her thoughts. She moaned as he filled her. He started gently, slow rocking motions as he bent over her, biting and sucking the skin at her collar bones. At this rate she'd have to wear a turtle neck to hide the marks from her brothers. She turned her head slightly, and breathed into his ear "You can do better than that." He snarled at the challenge and began moving faster and rougher. Soon she was lost in the moment, keeping up with him, feeling the sweat on their bodies mixing, the heat growing until, "Oh, Fuck Elliot, fuck!" She shouted, before remembering where she was. He chuckled at her, and finished with a mix of grunts and moans, as she rode the high.

He dropped to his elbows onto her chest. She laughed and tried to push him off. "Get off! You're heavy!" She said, laughing. He laughed along with her and stood. He went to the bathroom to throw away the condom, while she pulled on some pajama's. She opened the door and stepped out of her room, planning to go downstairs for a drink. That's when she heard the clink of silverware on plates. She missed dinner. Mother would not be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

How We Met Him (Part 2)

*The first bit is repetitive from the first chapter, but hang in there, Sherlock does his own thing after he meets John. I promise they won't all have this level of repetition.*

Sherlock crawled into her sisters window just as Elliot dropped out of it. He gave him a slight nod before pulling himself in the rest of the way. "You're late" She grumbled at him as she threw him his clothes. He changed, annoyed already. "You look like shit." He retorted. Her glare was cold as it raked across his skin. She knew. She knew he had been with someone last night. How the hell did she always know? "You don't look so great yourself." she said, eyeing the needle marks on his arm. He pulled his sleeves down over them and followed her out to the stairs. Suddenly Vivian stopped. She looked pale and queasy, as the smell of breakfast drifted up the stairs. The annoyance was replaced by pity and concern. "You'll have to eat something, Mycroft's been watching." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

He watched as she forced down half her plate, before he honestly thought she was going to vomit. Their mother looked up from her quiet, meaningless conversation with their older brother. "Ah, that'll be your father with John. Now, the two of you will behave yourselves, and you will be nice to this boy. He just lost his father, a good friend of your fathers, and he needs a better place to stay for the summer. He's offered to do some work around the house to pay for room and board. You will not mention any of this to him, do you understand?" She said, looking at Vivian and himself. They exchanged a quick glance before nodding. She seemed suspicious for a moment before her attention was grabbed by their father summoning them to the foyer. Sherlock rounded the corner and saw a boy, probably about their age, standing there. He was shorter than him, maybe 5'5", with lean muscle under his t shirt. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes a stormy grey. He barely heard his father introduce the family, but his attention was broken when the boy was led off. She shook himself slightly and straightened.

"What do you think?" He asked Vivian. He had tried to sound indifferent, but he knew it didn't work, she could see through anything. "Sad, family isn't taking dads death too well, so he came here. He seems… Good." She said, grinning that knowing grin. "Shut up." He said, pushing her slightly, as he walked off. "I didn't say anything, brother mine." She called after him. He was still grinning like an idiot after leaving the room. He wandered to the music room and lifted up his violin. He played softly trying to take his mind off the fair haired boy. He finished moments later to the sound of applause. He started and turned to the door to see John standing there. He smirked at him, "Thanks." He said, setting down the violin and standing in front of him. "You're pretty good." John said, "I never learned to play anything." Sherlock shrugged, "It's not very hard, not exactly fun though." He said, "Have you been shown the grounds yet?" He asked, wanting to walk with him. John shook his head but before he could speak Sherlock brushed past him and said, "Well, let's go then." John followed obediently. They toured the grounds for a while, Sherlock prattling on about this and that, and John hung on his every word. Suddenly his mothers voice rang out from the house. "Sherlock! Come get cleaned up for dinner, and get your sister!"

Sherlock left John once inside to get Vivian. As he approached her door, he heard voices. He stopped and turned a bright shade of red as he realized what was happening. He backed away quickly and went downstairs. He began helping his mother set the table and she asked, "Wheres Vivian?" He cleared his throat and thought up an excuse "She wasn't feeling well, so she's going to get some rest." He said, trying to hide his face. "Mmm, she did seem peaky at breakfast this morning. Well, better she gets some rest than gets us all sick." She said, as she finished setting the table.

Dinner was even quieter than breakfast. Sherlock finished quickly and asked to be excused. He went upstairs and stood in front of Vivians door, he didn't hear anything this time, but he knocked, just in case. Vivian opened it in just a bathrobe, and he could see Eliot in her bed, lower half covered by the blanket. He coughed and looked at her, "I covered for you. Told mom you didn't feel well… Though from what I heard you were feeling just fine." He quipped, trying to dispel the awkwardness… it didn't work. She glared angrily at him, then said a grudging "Thanks." before she shut the door in his face. He rolled his eyes and went off to his own room.


End file.
